diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Fist of the Heavens (Diablo III)
damage as Lightning to any enemy within yards. The explosion creates piercing charged bolts that arc outward and deal damage as Lightning. | class = Crusader (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Lightning | cost = Wrath | other = | skill_image = HeavenlyFisting.jpg }} Fist of the Heavens is a Secondary skill, based on the Paladin skill of the same name. In-game When cast, strikes the targeted location anywhere within 60 yards. Can be cast over walls and terrain. The charged bolts are released evenly in 6 directions, and travel up to 40 yards, piercing through enemies. Each of the sparks deals full damage. Runes *'Divine Well': damage type changes to Holy, and each bolt also zaps all enemies within 20 yards of itself as it travels, dealing 40% damage as Holy per tick. *'Heaven's Tempest': damage type changes to Fire, and the pillar also leaves behind a storm with 8 yard radius for 5 seconds, dealing 100% damage as Fire per second to enemies who pass underneath it. *'Fissure': the pillar also leaves behind a fissure of lightning energy that deals 410% damage over 5 seconds within 8 yards. If there is another fissure nearby, lightning arcs between them every second, dealing 135% damage as Lightning to reached enemies. Each fissure connects to every other fissure within 40 yards. *'Reverberation': the pillar also throws enemies away from the blast, up to 30 yards, and slows them by 80% for 4 seconds. This only affects the pillar: charged bolts do not have this effect. *'Retribution': damage type changes to Holy, and the pillar is replaced with a massive piercing bolt thrown by the Crusader. It travels to the targeted location, dealing 270% damage as Holy to every enemy is passes through. At the targeted location, it explodes, dealing 435% damage as Holy within 8 yards and releasing 6 piercing charged bolts as usual, each dealing 185% damage as Holy to enemies they pierce through. Non-rune enhancements *'Darklight' (Legendary Flail): increases damage by 800-1000%, and each casts also casts the second free Fist of Heavens at the same location. Retribution rune fires twice, with a short delay. *'Khassett's Cord of Righteousness' (Legendary Belt): reduces Wrath cost by 40% and increases damage by 130–170%. *'Aegis of Valor' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Attacking with Fist of the Heavens increases Heaven's Fury damage by 100% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times multiplicatively. *'Aegis of Valor' (Set Bonus for 4 items): Hitting with Fist of the Heavens generates 5 Wrath and reduces damage taken by 1% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 50 times. *'Aegis of Valor' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage by 20,000%. Development The ability was the first one to be completed for the Crusader, in terms of how the skill worked and its supporting art.2014-03-17, UILDING A HERO: CRUSADER SKILL DESIGN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-30 See also * References Category:Crusader Skills